


Bruises

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart and a tiny drabble of Kira and Jadzia(Tumblr fic prompt: "That's gonna leave a bruise...")
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Kudos: 23





	Bruises

“That’s going to leave a bruise…”

Jadzia’s lips curved into a smile against Kira’s throat.

“That’s kind of the idea, Nerys,” she murmured in a low growl, her breath tickling the damp skin.

“Yes, but that’s going to leave a _lot_ of bruises.”

Jadzia grinned.

“I guess I’m going to make a Trill out of you after all…”


End file.
